Talk About Crazy Lives
by PTOnigiri
Summary: The BladeBreacker's teammate, SP, is forced to quit the team by her Uncle. 2 years later she's working for Biovolt. Can the Bladebreackers stop her? KaiOC
1. Your WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only my Ocs**

"HAHA! ALRIGHT! GALAXY! METEOR SLASH!"

"DRAGOON! GALAXY STORM!"

The two white blades clashed, and banged against each other, sparks flying everywhere.

"You can't beat me SP!"

""Maybe I can! It's a 50/50 chance!"

"50/50 my ass! DRAGOON! FINISH THIS!"

"GALAXY! C'MON!"

Both bit beasts jumped at each other, Blue dragon, Dragoon, against the white furred Wolf, Galaxy, creating a bright white light.

Both teens shielded themselves from the light as they waited to see the winner.

"TIE!" The blonde youth grinned as he rose both arms, as if signaling that both bladers won.

The brunette girl picked up her blade, 5'5 Samantha Perish hated her name, with her orange streaks her friends normally called her SP; "Awww….well at least I tied with you Ty,"

"Still doesn't mean you won." The navy blue haired teen snorted and picked up his prized possession.

"Whoa that was awesome SP!" The raven haired neko-jinn walked up to both teens to congratulate them.

"Hn…it was okay…" The two-toned blunette gave them a….nice congrats….well as nice as Kai can get. "For a bunch of amateurs"

See?

"Your all talk Kai! I bet you can't back that up!"

"What was that Tyson? You say you want me to beat you and your pathetic excuse of a blade into a bloody pulp?"

The brunette female sweat-dropped; "Guuuuuys! C'mon! You promised we'd get ice-cream after training!"

"YEAH LET'S DO IT!" Immediately the navy haired boy shot his fist into the air and ran out the dojo.

"C'MON GUYS!" Max and SP yelled out in unison as they ran out after Tyson.

Ray, Kai and Kenny sighed as they both followed the eager teens out the door.

**(V)**

The six teens sat at a bench in the park, watching the younger and inexperienced children blading each other.

"I wanna battle one of 'em." Tyson suddenly stated.

"Are you crazy! You'll totally pummel them!" The only female quietly scolded him after she noticed they had gathered some attention.

"Yeah well-" Whatever Tyson was about to say next was obviously forgotten as the brunette's cell-phone's ringing drone out his babbling.

"Yello? Oh…uncle…I didn't know your in Japan…" The brunette got off of her seat and walked towards a silent, secured area.

"Sir…I- But- I didn't get a chance to-….oh…yes sir…"

She hung up and walked back towards her team-mates.

"I gotta go you guys, bye" After that she walked off before any of them could question her.

**(V)**

"YOUR WHAT!"

"You heard me"

"I didn't like what I heard."

"Of course you didn't, nobody likes to hear that one of their team-mates are quitting the team."

"But why?"

"That's my business and my business only." The young girl sighed and turned, "Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving now."

Tyson and the others just stood there, their mouths wide open as she walked off, hailed a Taxi, and took off.

But the Bladebreackers didn't know that, that wouldn't be the last time they'd see her.

**(V)**

It's been two years since SP left the Bladebreackers, a tournament is starting in Japan and all of the best bladers were heading there to battle with the best.

Max and Tyson were battling each other when all of a sudden, The Chief gasped and went pale.

Ray's and Kai's attention was pulled away from the other two teen's battle and towards the youngest of their group.

"Kenny?" They both asked in unison.

Kenny pointed towards his Lap-top screen, quivering in shock.

"SP's join a new team…..with Biovolt…."

**-------------------------------------**

**Yeah I know short, I was kind of in a rush, and this was sort of a cliffy, neh? Well R&R!**


	2. The KNS?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only my Ocs and for those who had enjoyed 'Not just a girl', I felt as if it wasn't going anywhere so I deleted it.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

"That's impossible! Biovolt was shut down after we beat the Demolition Boys in the first World Tournament!"

But as Tyson said this, his mouth fell open, staring at the screen.

Soon all of the boys were staring too, and it was true. On the screen, under 'Team Names' was the team, 'K.N.S', battling for Biovolt.

"'_The team K.N.S contains, Samantha Perish, age 17; Nadeshiko Mitsukara, age 17; and Kitza Zynstenzov, age 16. All girls are battling for the right, and honor of Biovolt Corporation which was renovated a couple of months ago.' _"; Kai read aloud glaring as if the computer was the source of all evil.

There were three thumb nail pictures of all three girls, The brunette they knew, A pink haired Japanese girl with a black cat hat on, and a young blue haired Russian girl.

Kenny clicked on SP's picture and instantly the thumb nail became a larger version of the head shot, under that was a biography.

'_Name: Samantha Perish_

_Age: 17_

_Sign: Virgo_

_Date Of Birth: 18 Of Sep, 1988_

_Origin: America_

_History: Not much is known about Samantha Perish, besides the fact that she was once a Bladebreacker. Not many seem to know why she had moved onto Biovolt, perhaps power? None know.'_

"It's…..true then…she is part of Biovolt now…..do you think…Boris is back?" The only blonde asked hesitantly.

Kai only snorted in response and turned; "Well she left for a reason…and if she wants to battle, we'll give her a battle."…_'And I'll find out why she left in the first place.'_

**(V)**

Three girls in black walked down the streets of Tokyo, ignoring all of the stares from the males around them, and the glares from the other females.

A young pink haired Japanese girl glanced at her companion; "Samantha." She stated more than a question.

"Hn" Brown hazel eyes fixed in front of her.

The brunette was wearing a simple black tank top, accompanied by a pair of black shorts. Completing the outfit with a black hat, thrown carelessly on her head, backwards.

The pinkette wore all black as well, a black tank top, black mini-skirt with pink stockings with black stripes. As well as a black cat cap.

"We should do as Boris told us to do…."

"Pay the Bladebreackers a visit? Like hell." She scoffed as she glanced towards the pinkette. "They probably already know I'm here."

As the words were exchanged the youngest girl with blue hair lowered her pace so that she was now walking a couple on inches behind her teammates. She wore a simple black top with black jeans. No hat like her teammates.

**(V)**

"T-this isn't possible….we're training to defeat an old teammate? Talk about crazy lives…" (X3)

"Just shut it Tyson, like it or not, we have to beat her and Biovolt."

"But Ray-" Tyson was cut off as a pink and black blade was launched and knocked both, Drigger and Dragoon from the dish.

"Wha-what!"

"Who's there!"

"Up here…_boys_" A voice drawled lazily.

All five Bladebreackers looked up to see three figures standing on the roof. The one on the far right seemed to be the one to launch their blade, for they were the one whose the blade came spinning back to.

The moon seemed to decide to come out at that moment, light now evident allowing the boys to take a good look at their unsuspecting guests.

"SP!"


	3. Kai has a chicken up his ass

**Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade, only my OCS (AKA anyone who you don't recognize)**

"My name isn"t SP, its Samantha," The brunette growled out, giving a glare that could match Kai"s.

Kai glared and bit out; "You're not welcome here, traitor."

"Oooh, touchy touchy." SP suddenly decided it was time to be sarcastic; "What crawled up Hiwatari's ass and died? Hm?"

Kai gave a low growl and reached for his blade, before Ray came up and grabbed his arm. "You shouldn't." Ray muttered.

Kai just ignored Ray, and pushed him away. He turned and started to walk away, then looked back as SP launched her blade at him.

"If you wanted a battle, why didn't you just ask?" He yelled, launching his blade as well. The blue and black blade crashed against each other, immediately sending the blue blade back to Kai.

"What the hell...?" He murmured, steam coming from his blade. SP just gave an arrogant smirk as her blade came back to her. "Next time, I /won't/ go easy on you." After that the moon took away the light it blessed, and the three females disappeared, the two out of the three left without saying a word.

"/Just/ going easy?" Tyson practically screamed. "/JUST? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT! Your blade is on fire!" No, Tyson was just exaggerating, but the blade did have smoke appearing from it.

Kai just gave a low growl and pushed Tyson out of the way as he walked back into the dojo.

"SP was right...Kai /is/ touchy..."

"Just shut up, Tyson." Ray mumbled, following Kai into the dojo, who was then followed by Max and Kenny.

"Geez...PMS losers." Tyson mumbled as he then followed his team-mates.

The Bladebreakers didn't notice the practically glowing red eyes of one of the teammates of K.N.S.

"Please don't get hurt..Tyson.."

**((This is a very short chapter! I'm sorry! VERY SORRY! T-T ))**


End file.
